bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Kraahua
Kraahua, also known as Test Subject 3.6.12, was an Onu-Matoran Onuka turned Shadow Matoran who resided on the Southern Islet of Manax Nui. Biography Onuka Prehistory After the creation of the Makers' Semi-Matoran, the Onuka were sent to live on the island paradise called Onurak Nui by their creator, Oonava. After being discovered by the Order of Mata Nui, they were seen as a threat to the Great Spirit, since it would be possible to turn the flora inside against him. Therefore, a section of the Order called Sector 10, led by Capko, was sent to burn all the Onuka and their plants on Onurak Nui. Kraahua was one of the few survivors of the [[Vahkta Nui|"Great Inferno"]]. ''Fog After surviving starvation for almost two years, Kraahua was discovered by Toa Onuka Korym, who ventured to Onurak Nui one last time to satisfy his Destiny. Kraahua was brought back to the Southern Islet of Manax Nui, where he began his life anew. Post-''Fog Kraahua became best friends with the Ota-Matoran Valuri Gyah shortly after immigrating to Manax Nui. The two became inseparable, and when Gyah expressed interest in becoming the Chronicler, Kraahua decided to join the Chronicler's Company alongside her. There he befriended the Ta-Matoran Valuri Renjok. Over time, his friendship with Renjok and his devotion to Gyah grew strong. On the day he planned to reveal his true feelings to Gyah, Kraahua was captured by Makuta Mutran to be used as a specimen in the Toa Experimentation 3.6. Kraahua was then transported into The Xian Boulder and transformed into a Matoran of Shadow by Vamprah's Kanohi Great Avsa. ''Gyah Beckons While trapped in a cell in ''The Xian Boulder, Kraahua began to grow feral and insane. The Fe-Matoran Valuri Iaja was thrown into the cell with him, and this caused Kraahua to snap into a bloodlust, culminating in an attempt to kill Iaja. Kraahua almost succeeded, but was plagued by hallucinations of Gyah, which drove him back. It was then that Iaja's Toa Stone was activated back on Manax Nui and the Fe-Matoran was transformed into a Toa of Iron. ''Early Sunsets After Iaja became a Toa in Kraahua's cell, Iaja managed to break out of the cell using his elemental control over the Element of Iron. Kraahua then attempted to escape, but was caught by Mutran. Mutran grew extremely angry, which caused him to beat Kraahua up and destroy his right arm. The Makuta decided then that he had use for Kraahua, and sent the Matoran out to assassinate Iaja. Kraahua's arm was replaced with a new mechanical one, and he was given a new blade. Kraahua followed Iaja to Manax Nui, but did not manage to catch up with the Toa before he fell from the top of the Great Rift and sustain serious injury. However, Kraahua was saved from death by Gyah, who discovered Kraahua the instant he fell off the side of the cliff. She rushed him to the Manax Meds, and he was able to survive. Although he was still in recovery, Kraahua knew that Iaja would escape if he didn't react quickly. He and Gyah searched for Iaja, and in the process found The Deathbringer, a Toa Tool previously wielded by Korym, and briefly wielded by Iaja. Using the Deathbringer, Kraahua threatened a Manax Med to allow him onto a cargo boat headed to the Southern Continent. On the Southern Continent, Kraahua encountered Iaja once again. However, after discovering that he could fire bolts of Shadow and nearly killing Iaja, Kraahua was ambushed by Ethrykk and another Skakdi, who caused the Deathbringer to malfunction and backfire on Kraahua. Iaja and Ethrykk escaped the encounter, leaving Kraahua and Gyah alone on the Southern Continent. They decided to travel north in order to find the Toa and the Skakdi, and in the process discovered Valrah-Nui. Upon entering, the temple was activated, and the ''Gikk Maha began to fill Kraahua with Toa Power. Before Kraahua's transformation was completed, however, Mutran appeared and destroyed Valrah-Nui, causing Kraahua to revert to his Matoran form. Mutran decided to punish Kraahua because he had allowed Iaja to get away. In the process of torturing Kraahua by releasing a virus on the comatose Gyah, Mutran was attacked by Toa Noviris Sephra, who had recently broken free of his shackles and found new armor. Kraahua was given enough time to escape, but Gyah was placed into a Stasis Sphere and launched into the ocean before Kraahua could save her. He then ran to the deck of The Xian Boulder, and found an escape pod. Kraahua was nearly defeated by Bitil, but the Makuta was distracted by the bestial Toa Mordak. Kraahua used the escape pod to escape to Morridox, and then managed to penetrate the Fog of War and fall into the Isle of Kiriva Maha below. He encountered Iaja, who had been trapped by Ethrykk only hours before. Kraahua helped Iaja out of the trap, and the two set out to find Gyah. However, along their way, they came across Turaga Onuka Korym on the Southern Continent, who was running in pursuit of the Gikk Maha. Iaja and Kraahua had to fight back hordes of plants controlled by Korym's Onuka powers, but eventually managed to find their way to the Gikk Maha and meet up with Korym again. Before he could claim the power for himself, Ethrykk entered the chamber and used the powers of the Gikk Maha to melt Korym in half. She then attempted to absorb the energy, but lost control of it, which caused her to explode. Iaja had been turned to stone by Ethrykk, but was broken out of the curse by Kraahua. Korym then attempted to absorb the power, but the Gikk Maha rejected his motives and released a fiery explosion, incinerating Korym in the process. Iaja and Kraahua narrowly escaped, and fell asleep in exhaustion outside the chamber. The next day, Iaja and Kraahua set out to rescue Gyah. On the Isle of Kopen Nui, they encountered several Matoran Noviris and a Turaga Noviris who attempted to destroy them. Kraahua managed to make it to Gyah's prison, and nearly rescue her. However, his robotic arm given to him by Mutran malfunctioned and dropped Gyah into a deep chasm, killing her. Kraahua could not live with the guilt of having practically causing Gyah's death, so upon his return to Manax Nui he set off to sea in a Matoran Sphere and later drowned. ''Late Dawns Abilities & Traits Kraahua was an Onuka, which gave him the ability to easily communicate with and understand plants. Furthermore, Kraahua had patches of green chlorophyll on his armoring that allowed him to photosynthesize and create his own nutrients. He was also one of the ''Gikk Maha's four "keys", which gave him the unique ability to put it into its' active state if he and the other three keys stood in the respective slots. It also gave him the ability to transform into a Toa if exposed to the energy within Valrah-Nui. Mask & Tools Kraahua wielded two varieties of electro-blades, which could be charged with Electricity and used to shock other beings. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. Appearances *''Inferno'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Fog'' *''Gyah Beckons'' *''Early Sunsets'' *''Late Dawns'' (In an Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Semi-Matoran Category:Onuka Category:Military Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Toa Category:Shadow Toa Category:Arthron Wearers Category:Cap'n K